I'm Barely Alive
by klainervamplover
Summary: Kurt H. lived his life drowning in loneliness and was determined he would never find anyone who love him for what he is, depressed after the tragic murder of his parents, Kurt never thought that the comfort he would find would be from a badboy! who swept him off his feet But Kurt never knew that his love would be the one who had ruined his life! RATED T can be M later on
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Terror filled as he entered the house. The floor was covered in the broken pieces of glass and wood.

"Mom…Dad?…"

He screamed, but there was no answer.

He hoped that this silence was only because, his parents weren't home but a deathly pain had begun to build in his gut.

He wanted to run around and see if he was right but his legs were about to give away. He took small steps hoping, but it was soon shattered as he saw a trail of blood leading to his father body who was still writhing in pain. It looked like he had dragged himself to be with his love, his wife Elizabeth. He had her hand in his trembling ones.

"Dad…" Kurt whispered, scared to touch as he was not sure of his wounds.

"Hey bud!"Burt opened his eyes, to look at his son. A hurt sob escaped Kurt "don't cry, we will be okay"

He couldn't say anything. He looked at his mother who wasn't moving at all but he could see a lot of blood, it seemed as if she had hit her head against something. Tears started trailing along his cheek. His vision got blurry; breathing hitched and could feel his heart trying to jump out of his chest.

In all the confusion in his head, he felt a comforting hand on his, which brought him back to his dad who was still in pain.

He took out his phone and dialed 911 through his shaky hand. It took him a moment or two but he was able to dial in the end.

"**_911 emergency…._**"

"M…M…M…My parents…they…they are hurt…badly…please…I need…help"

_**"Please sir calm down…"**_

**"CALM DOWN! HOW MAY I FUCKING CALM DOWN, MY DAD IS IN PAIN, MY MOM IS NOT MOVING! AND THEIRS A WHOLE LOT OF BLOOD"** Kurt screamed at the operator which made it more difficult for him to breathe.

But the operator was still calm and it was agitating him more_** "sir, please calm down… an ambulance will be there shortly with police officials"**_

And sure enough seconds later he heard the sounds of sirens and people shouting but nothing mattered anymore because his father who a minute ago was trembling in pain now laid quiet still, his chest moving in a strange rhythm of its own.

It was like, time itself had stopped. He was hearing different voices, seeing various colors but nothing seemed to matter.

* * *

"Hey kid… can you hear me?"

"What's your name, dear?"

Kurt couldn't reply he knew he should but he had no strength.

Someone was touching his face, and then his wrist and someone had wrapped a blanket around him.

"He's hyperventilating, call Roy, and tell him to take care of the boy"

He was feeling cold, emotionally drained and tired. He needed to close his eyes; maybe everything will turn out to be a bad dream in the morning. Maybe he was dreaming of the worst because of the bad day he had with the bullies. Yes, that seems right; it's just a bad dream….a very bad dream.

"…it's gonna be ok, everything's gonna be fine, why don't you come with me"

And he let the stranger direct him to a vehicle.

Sirens….movement…darkness…..movement…..crying…light…..crying…..

Time was passing slowly…..like the movement of a snail, slow. He was begging for someone to wake up. This dream had been too long. He couldn't bear this any longer, every second and the dream felt more real.

"Kurt…you okay? Come on man… say something". It was a voice he recognized but he couldn't response.

Not now, after all this dream didn't end because this couldn't be happening in real, he was not ready for this to settle in.

"Kurt…..dear…..,"no he didn't wanted to listen but cause this voice was with all its comfort and concern was pulling him back to reality "I know it's hard but all is gonna be okay"

He couldn't stay like this anymore, not with that motherly voice beside him and he needed her because his pain was growing to an unmanageable condition.

"Carole….oh my….oh my" and he cried and cried on her shoulders in her embrace.

It looked like he cried for ages until he had no more tears to cry. His eyes were dry, were stinging, his throat parched and his breathing hitching in his airways.

He did not know for how many hours he sat like that, hugging Carole as if she was a lifeline. After hours of waiting at last the doctor came out of the emergency room. Kurt stood shakily and went towards him, desperately hoping that he was not left alone.

"M…my parents, h….h….h…how are they?" he forced the question out.

He could see the doctor was sad, concern filled his eyes; he knew he was hoping big but in that case he needed to know the truth. He waited until the words of torture were spoken to him.

"Your mother, she never made it to the hospital but your father" at the doctors last words sudden spark of hope emerged in him but the doctor's next word crippled his hope "he fought hard, very hard but we couldn't save him….. I am **_very sorry for your loss_**"

And then he went to save someone else's life but Kurt didn't care he wanted to stop him, to tell him he was lying and that his parents needed help which wasn't being provided to them.

But he said nothing, a silent cry, hopeless life and the doctor's tortures words had captivated him. He was lost in his pain as he fell in the darkness where nothing mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I don't own glee or any character in it**

**I am new at this so hope you will give me your views about this story **

**Story idea****: Kurt is 29 year old, famous designer who decides to share his past that had made him hide from the world for many years. He calls the writer and sets an interview but at the end time comes a problem that takes him to his home town. Now he does not only tell it but revisit all the horrors of his past again.**

**Rated T now but soon may change to M**

**Please ignore my spelling mistakes and grammatical errors. **

**Hope you enjoy:)**

* * *

**_People Magazine Headline!_**

_Kurt Hummel ready to face the world?_

_It is rumored that after ages of silence and exclusion, one of the most famous and respectable designer of the fashion industry is not only ready to give insights to his life but at last will be coming out of his protected fort. There are thousands of questions popping in the mind but the main ones are,_

_**Is it true? If yes is Kurt Hummel really ready to face the outside world? And what changed the famous New York designers' mind?**_

Kurt threw the magazine on the floor but couldn't help when his eyes wandered again and again towards the sarcastic, snobbish question that had been made the headline of the article. It made him angry and at war with himself that he should call the editor and chief and get the asshole fired who had dared to put salt on his wounds but he thought to take the higher road and ignore it. Instead he looked out his window towards the beautiful view of Central Park, New York

* * *

A soft quick knock on his bedroom door made him smile and calmed him down. Her knock alone had brought the sense of home and comfort to him as she was part of his family.

"Come in, Rachel"

But with her another set of footsteps followed hastily. He looked around while Rachel went towards the bathroom, surely to fix her makeup.

"Go…good morning s…sir! B…breakfast?" Tiffany's musical voice stammered as usual.

"Yes, please!" he said with politeness but he could never extract the fear out of her and she wheeled the trolley and then waited. Kurt sighed and thought she was never going to change, "Thank you! Tiffany, you may go now" and she retreated hastily, closing the door.

As soon as she left, Rachel's laugh boomed in his room, echoing.

He turned towards her and saw that she had the magazine in her hands that he had thrown but at the moment had her arms around her stomach and had tears in her eyes with the fits of laughing she was having.

"Something funny?" he said agitated

"j… just… yo…your expression… after…r… realizing that you… c…ca…ant do anything…t… to change her …r…reaction…t… towards you" she explained between her fits,

It took him a minute to understand but then they were both roaring with laughter. Once they both calmed enough, Kurt sat on the sofa, relaxing and poured himself a cup of his favorite coffee. Taking a sip he looked at Rachel, who was now looking a little uncomfortable.

"Is everything OK?"

"Of course it is…why it wouldn't be but why would you ask?" Rachel said rambling.

Kurt knew she wasn't telling the truth but he thought to give her time so she could open up herself.

"Just you are holding the magazine upside down"

"Oh" she looked down and corrected herself.

"You have taken the spotlight again" she said teasing, holding out the magazine to show him.

"Don't act as if you didn't know already" he said agitated again

"Don't worry, I took care of it"

He took a sip again and waited for the rest, which he understood wasn't going to be told so he asked "meaning?"

"Just that I called and got the mother fucker fired" she said menacingly and after a second added "nobody taunts my family"

"and I am to believe that it had nothing to do that people sometimes associate with me and you didn't want bad name for you" he said being overly sarcastic as usual.

In return she just smirked but kept quiet. He was sure this was not the thing that was troubling her. After unbearable silence, he got impatient and demanded Rachel to tell him the matter. She looked at him for a while then sighed.

"Finn called," she said a little hesitant.

"So?" he said encouraging

"Carole's in the hospital... she's ill" as soon as the word _hospital _slip out of Rachel's mouth Kurt's heartbeat stopped.

* * *

he was now sitting in the first class cabin as the plane had taken off from New York to Ohio, it had been 10 years since he left Ohio and never looked back, his past didn't let him to even glimpse at the old memories.

Kurt looked out the window of the plane, his thoughts began to drift towards the last time he remembers running to the hospital... it was when he was 16...

* * *

**(September,_ 20, 2008)_**

_**Je vais la chanter au son de la musique**_

(I am going to the sing along to sound of music)

_"excuse me Ms. Peterson? i need to speak with Kurt, Its urgent"_

_ Kurt immediately looked up to find asking his french teacher to excuse him from class, she nodded and Mr. Shue waited for Kurt to get up._

_"what's wrong, Mr. Shue?" Kurt asked a she walked out of the class to find Ms. Pillsbury looking at Kurt with sad eyes._

_"its your dad... he had a heart attack" She said, and Kurt felt as if everything in the world started to turn cold as he looked into he eyes, not believing what he was hearing._

_"MOM!" Kurt yelled as he ran down the hall where her mother was crying as she waited for the doctor to tell her the news of his husband._

_"K-Kurt" she sighed in relief and engulfed him in a hug, both mother and son held on to each other as they cried, "i-its going to b-be alright Kurt it would be"_

_"Mrs. Hummel?" she looked up and saw the doctor walk out of the room._

_"your husband will be alright, he's in a coma... and he won't be waking up anytime soon... you can go see him though" the doctor said and exited the hall along with the nurse_

_Kurt walked hand in hand with his mother and would never forget the image of his father lying still on the bed with wires and IV drips attached to him._

* * *

Kurt snapped back to reality when he air-hostess announced "attention passengers, we will be landing in Lima, Ohio in about 15 minutes so please fasten your seat belts and prepare for landing, thank you"

Kurt wiped the tears which he didn't notice were there and sighed a she looked out of the tiny window and he could faintly see his home town... which held a lot of terrible memories... and good memories of his past.

* * *

**A/N: this story would be going into a lot of flash backs so do keep up.**


	3. Chapter 3

Flight had been long and uncomfortable for him, memories of his father and the fear of going back to the city which had been proved to be his personal hell was a nightmare; he wasn't ready for it but he had made up his mind and was going through it no matter what.

It had been eight years since he left this place and moved on, swearing to never look back at his past but here he was in the very same city where all started. As the plane touched down, his heart beat spiked up, his breathing got rapid and fear started to creep in his entire body.

"Kurt, we can still leave you know, Finn and Carole will understand"

"I know but I want to do this Rachel, I can't always be running from my past. It is part of my life and it's high time that I face it." He wanted to sound confident but his voice wavered and his façade broke a little but he was thankful that for once Rachel decided to ignore.

She just nodded and stepped out giving him some time. He breathed slowly trying to relax and calm himself down. But he knew nothing would help so he stopped trying and went out into the cold air of Lima Ohio.

"Let the torment begin" and with these words he stepped out with Rachel to meet his step brother.

* * *

**"Finn** you shouldn't have left Carole alone, we could have come on our own" Kurt said hugging him.

"She send me herself while shouting at me that I told you and would have gotten you worried for no reason"

Then his eyes fell on Rachel and he was lost in her. The moment itself was so intimate that Kurt had to look away and he remembered how the rest of the world used to disappear into nothingness when he used to look in those intense warm amber, honey eyes which shone with tease and secrets, how he used to melt in the embrace as the warm, soft lips moved against his while his tongue fought for dominance while still worshipping the others mouth. He felt a jolt of pain that ripped through his heart but he ignored it and returned his attention back to the two lovebirds smashed together.

"I came to see Carole here not your star crossed lovers romance, while others staring at you two as well" Kurt said irritated

"Sorry dude" Finn said leading the way while at the same time Rachel glared at him and said "have you thought that they may be staring because they are seeing the famous Kurt Hummel".

Kurt ignored her and turned his attention towards Finn

"So how's Carole?" concern and worry both clearly evident in his voice.

"As I said awake and shouting," he snickered before continuing "But definitely better and excited to meet you"

Before he could say anything he saw Finn's old navigator and couldn't help remark on it.

"You still have this, I thought you would have sold it and gotten a new car that you liked"

"I couldn't sell it; I have so many pleasant memories attached to it" he said closing the hood after adjusting their bags.

"You should be happy press isn't here" Rachel said with too much of an innocent expression while opening her door.

"Don't worry Rach, you will soon get your spotlight again, it wouldn't take long for someone to inform them" he said while settling in the car.

As soon as he sat, he was lost in the faint smell of his favorite coffee. His lips turned up in a slight smell remembering his favorite coffee shop and hang out place. And Kurt remembered the time when he had the car was marked with his coffee.

* * *

"_Finn you tell who will be winning most solos?" Rachel asked arrogantly as if sure for his answer was going to be in her favor._

"_Guys, you both are good….." he said now guilty while looking at Kurt who was looking at him sternly but he never got to complete as Rachel interrupted still boasting about her sophomore win. _

"_Oh please I am so better, I won the diva off remember" _

_Finn sighed while Kurt had lost his patience and exploded on her._

"_Truth time, Rachel" and he said her name with sneer while Finn tried to stop him, as already knowing the truth but Kurt just ignored him and went on "You only won because I threw it, that high f in gravity I can take that note in my sleep"_

"_And why would u do that?"_

"_Because I wanted to save my dad the embarrassment that he would have gotten if his son sang for a female part"  
"I don't believe you"_

_Kurt just smirked at her. And they kept arguing till Finn had lost it and slam0med the breaks causing the car to stop suddenly._

"_What the hell Finn?" Kurt shouted at him as he stepped out of the car looking at his favorite shirt which was stained by the coffee. _

_Finn looked at him and then the seat._

"_Shit!" and he took out the tissues from the dashboard and started to clean the seat where coffee had pooled. Kurt sighed in frustration and groaned, he was filthy and he needed to change at once._

"_I m taking a cab and going home" he said while snatching a tissue from Finn and cleaning his shirt._

* * *

He had been very angry that day; he was nervous as he was rejoining his school next day after a leap of year and Rachel hadn't stopped bragging about her win though all of this had started with Finn teasing Rachel that as Kurt was coming back she won't have all the solos. Then his favorite shirt had ruined and didn't have caffeine in his system. But with all of this the real reason he still remembered the argument was because he had mentioned his father without breaking down after a long time. The memory was evoked by simple as the smell of coffee. He grimaced as he thought it was only the start. He had locked his memories for so many years and now coming back here will open the gates flooding his existence with his past. He sighed.

"We are here Kurt" Finn said pulling him out of his thoughts.

He looked at the white building in front of him and read the bold words written in red. Saint Marry Hospital. It was this place where he had lost his loved ones. Seeing his distress Rachel intertwines their fingers and whispered if he was ok. He just nodded and walked towards Carole room.

…

* * *

"Oh it's so good to see you both" she said in her weak voice as Kurt kissed her cheeks.

"We had missed you too but how are you feeling now?"Rachel asked hugging her.

"Much better, the doctor said I would be able to go home in few days"

"That's good, so we will be able to spend Christmas together" Kurt said smiling at his stepmother squeezing her hand as she squealed.

"That means I would get almost a month where Finn won't babble about how much he missed his fiancé" Finn glared at his mother while Rachel blushed scarlet and Kurt just laughed.

"Well I will go have a word with the doctor about your discharge"

Carole just nodded so he stood, kissed her forehead and went out to find her Doctor.

"Well she had a minor stroke but now her heart is functioning properly and all vital signs are stable," the blond doctor said looking at the file "well she is fine now but we will still like to observe her over night and if everything goes ok as it should, she will be discharged tomorrow"

"Thank you doctor"

He was given a polite smile and a nod before he went back.

"You will be discharged tomorrow" Kurt announced as he entered seeing his stepmother's eyes shine with happiness.

"That is great; we would be able to have family time together. I wish you have brought Blaine as well"

"You know how he is, can't take leave because afterwards the work load gets to him"

"I know love but one could wish but I am happy you are here"

He just smiled at her enthusiasm for family get together and forgot for a while that there was another work to be done on this trip. Until Rachel reminded him of his nerve wrecking task.

"Sugar called, she says she will be here on Monday"

"That's good, that gives me a week to enjoy myself with my family before the torment starts"

"You can still back off" Rachel said sympathetically. Why couldn't she just stop with this and support him.

He sighed and was going to answer her but she stopped him.

"Anyways somebody tipped of the press"

"They will be crowding the entrance, call Puck tell him we would be needing his best bodyguards"

Rachel smiled at him and went out to call.

"Everything ok, Kurt" Carole asked concerned seeing his frown

He readjusted his expression and smoothly lied "of course it is"

She didn't looked convinced but she did not continue questioning him further and told him all that he had changed in his hometown for previous eight years but he was barely listening to her as the one, sarcastic thought kept revolving in his head

_This trip though just started but gets better and better every second._


	4. Chapter 4

He didn't want to waste time on useless talk so he had told Rachel to send the basics of his life to Sugar so he wouldn't have to tell those instead he started right with his high school torment.

"High school for many is usually a place full of happy memories but unfortunately for me that was not the case" he said standing outside the two story white building.

"McKinley High school, how quiet and safe it looks from here almost peaceful but these halls have witnessed my brutal bullying where I have been abused verbally, drenched in cold slushies, pushed into the lockers and thrown in the dumpsters just for being different"

"But why being different caused all of this" Sugar asked looking a bit confused

"I was a junior and had joined glee, it wasn't popular then and it was considered to be on the lowest social status. Many of the jocks or as I used to call them Neanderthals were brainless gorillas with strength, for them singing and dancing was something for the girls." he said standing in the choir room which was empty for now "I hadn't been an open gay then but my dressing and behavior, well anyone could guess I was a gay but I did not had it in me to tell the truth but being in glee, it taught me to express and accept myself. And soon I was the proud and confident out gay with 'I am better then you' persona but this came with a consequence"

And he was pulled into the memory of utter pain.

* * *

**_(August, 15,2008)_**

_He was afraid, he had been careful all day and hadn't encountered any of the jocks but he was late now and he needed to rush to his history class or this time surely he would be getting detention. He was lost in his thoughts that he didn't saw _Dave _Karofsky and ran straight into him._

"_Are trying to transfer your faggot germs to me, princess" _

_And with this he was pushed into the locker. Pain shot through his shoulder and he was sure that was going to leave a bruise but the big Neanderthal in front of him hadn't been through with him. He winced as he was kicked in the gut but he wasn't given time to truly marvel in the pain because he was picked up and was pushed into the dark cupboard. He fell on his back but was saved from any bruising as he had landed on the dirty ragged clothes and mops. He whimpered as he felt the darkness around him but with a little push from himself, he got up wincing feeling pain in his shoulder and gut but when he tried to open the door, it was locked. Tension started to spread in his body; he wasn't at all comfortable with the darkness and his clothes had gotten dirty. He was helpless as he couldn't call his friends they were in class. But he still texted Mercedes to meet him near the closet after the period and kept his phone open. Its light reduced the darkness and helped him calm a little but he still felt as if his every nerve was a live wire. Time passed slowly, every second stretched as an hour of waiting. By the time bell rang, he was agitated and shivering. When he heard Mercedes he knocked the door and the light blinded him momentarily as she opened the door._

"_Oh Kurt, you OK?"_

"_I… I … I am f…fine" he said stammering; she helped him up and took him home._

* * *

A whimpering sound fell on his ears bringing him back to the present, at first he thought that it had escaped from him after remembering the pain again but it came again.

"Did you hear that?" Sugar asked him.

Her question made it sure he was not imagining it as well, so he ran towards the voice, sugar following behind and he came in front of the same closet he was remembering about. He sighed and sadness filled him as he opened the door.

A boy was locked in it and looking at him, he was sure he had gone through same things he was telling Sugar about.

"You OK?" he said politely not to scare the boy

"Why you wanna have a go at the faggot as well?" he said angrily though his voice was weak

"I am not gonna hurt you, just let me help, alright." And with this he helped the boy get up; he staggered at first but was able to stand on his own weight.

And Kurt was surprised to see the boy was wearing his design but with a little amendment though his shirt was a little torn showing bruise on his shoulder. He looked at the boy closely as Sugar gave him water. He was a brunette, tall with sharp features.

"Sorry I didn't mean to…" and finally the boy looked up halting in between in his apology.

"Hi, I am Kurt Hummel and this is Sugar" he said to the shocked boy, extending his hand to shake

"OH MY GOD!" he shrieked jumping up and down 'while shaking Kurt's hand "I…I am your biggest fan… I mean you are my idol that keeps me going… I Mean…."

"I got the meaning but it would be easy to talk if I know your name as well" Kurt interrupted the babbling boy who blushed.

"Sorry… I mean my name is Kyle"

"Well Kyle I sure like the amendments you have done on the design" Kurt said smiling and the boy blushed again.

"I am sorry, I love your designs but I like to change them according to my personality"

"It's OK and to tell you the truth, i used to do that as well" Kurt said putting his hand on Kyle's shoulder in comfort but he winced. "Should I take you to the hospital?"

"Its fine I can go by myself, it's now my daily routine anyways" he said shrugging

"I will take you just give me a second" then he turned towards Sugar, she was concern for the boy "Don't worry he will be fine and we will continue tomorrow"

"Yeah sure" then she turned towards Kyle and told him to take care and went out

"You will have to bear with the press and my security" he told Kyle flinching

"It's OK; I would bear anything if I get to spend time with my idol anyways you should be thankful that none of the students are out of there classes or you sure would be glad of your security"

Kurt just laughed at the young boy and took him to the hospital.

* * *

"I am sorry to hear you go through all of his" Kurt said comfortingly after listening how Kyle's parents abandoned him after knowing about his sexuality. "and if you need any help..."

"Thank you but I have it all covered, i am staying with my friend, working at your workshop that takes care of my necessities and I got in college through scholarship"

The kid was a proud gay; it seems he was fighter by nature and working hard to be on the right path. Kurt was happy that he indirectly was helping this kid, he just wished if he could have helped his love then maybe…

"I am very happy that things turned out to be better for you in the end"

"Me too, i don't know how much of the torment i could take" Kurt was about to tell him what he thought but they had reached Kyle's was staying.

"Would you like to come inside?"

"I would love to but you see those people back in the van, they are waiting for me to get out so they can crowd me. They will crowd you as well so you should better run now"

"Thank you Kurt"

"No problem" Kyle was about to open the door when Kurt stopped him and gave him a card "this is my card with my personal number and my assistant's number, if you ever have any problem, call me"

The boy looked at him as if he was confused but then suddenly he hugged his idol with tears on his face and then ran towards his home. Kurt sat their frozen for a second until one of his bodyguards asked him if he was OK.

"Yeah I am fine"

The drive to dropping Kyle his home was sad and painful. He was sad that his hometown was still the same with same people… abusive bullying assholes that targeted those who were different.

* * *

_The phone kept ringing, it wouldn't stop screeching, he should have turned off the volume or switched off the phone itself. Irritated and angry now, he answered the call without looking at the name._

"_Whoever this is, you should better have a fucking good reason to call at three in the night" _

_There was no answer instead he heard a broken sob that drained all his anger and irritation and filled him with worry and concern._

"_Baby, what happened why are you crying?"_

"_K…Kurt …pl...Please open… y...your... window" _

_His voice had so much pain in it that without further questioning Kurt opened his window and there in front of him Blaine was standing shaking. Kurt helped him inside and gasped as Blaine came in contact with light, he had bruises and cuts where ever his skin was visible._

"_What happened?" Kurt whispered unable to stop himself as tears started to trail down his face._

_Hearing the question Blaine broke down completely and hugged Kurt tightly as if his life depended on the contact. Blaine was burning with fever and before Kurt could say or do anything he swayed and fell limp in his arms. Kurt somehow managed to lay down Blaine on the bed._

"_Baby…" but no movement, he was starting to panic as Blaine's shivering increased but his breathing was shallow "Blaine… Blaine, come on wake up, sweetie" still no movement and his fear was now out of control that made him scream at the unconscious man._

* * *

"Blaine…." He screamed aloud sitting and looking beside him.

Sighing he wiped away the sweat from his forehead and lay back. These dreams hadn't haunted him for years; it must have been the school and he unlocking the door to his past. Yeah that must be the reason for the forgotten memory to be brought back to his conscious.


	5. Chapter 5

The man he had seen in the mirror was definitely not him. He was too pale, deep dark circles beneath his usual blue eyes which were grey with tin of blue looking lifeless, high cheekbones, full lips and his chestnut hair artfully set above his head, his broad shoulders slump in defeat knowing that yesterday's nightmare was just the start of his sleepless nights. Rachel had already warned him of this but he had been stubborn and now he could not back off, he was in, too deep.

"Are you okay Kurt?" his thoughts were disturbed by his writer.

"Yeah I am fine and before you ask the boy is okay as well, just a bruise on shoulder and cramps in his leg"

"Oh… well then let's continue with the story"

Kurt sighed; today he had to tell the part from where everything began and he was more anxious than before because of his nightmare.

"The bullying intensified but I didn't give in although I was scared as hell but as I had enemies, I had friends too. My glee club fellow members became my friends. It was a sleepover night at Rachel's house"

"Isn't she your manager?"

"No she manages my things to help me out as I don't interact with people much but she's the lead star of Broadway musicals"

"Oh my, you mean the girl I talked to was Miss Rachel Berry"

"Yes but anyways onwards with the story," he looked at Sugar to make sure she had gotten over the shock and gotten her undivided attention as he stopped outside the car outside the graveyard. "But I didn't want to go, you see my dad wasn't feeling well but they pushed me to go saying mom could take care of him. So I packed my bag and was at Rachel's house around five. I still remember the baking took more than two hours because we kept messing with each other and when we were done the kitchen or ourselves were unrecognizable. We were covered in flour, batter, and sauce. Thanks to Rachel's dads we didn't had to clean but anyways once I was cleaned and changed, I called home just to check but..."

* * *

_The phone kept ringing but no one answered. Each unresponsive bell spiked his heart beat and left a cold feeling in him._

"_Kurt you worry too much, maybe they are gone out"  
"No Rachel dad wasn't feeling fell even if they went out they would take their phones, they know how worried I get but they are not answering their phones" the dial tone ended and it went to voice mail "no answer on the residential number as well" Kurt said throwing his phone in frustration which broke after colliding with the wall._

"_Kurt they are grown ups and know how to take care of each other" Mercedes told him trying to calm him down _

"_Yet they are acting childish right now" he almost screamed at her "sorry Mercedes I didn't mean to scream"_

"_Hey it fine," she said sympathetically_

"_I think I should go check on them" and with this everybody started to protest but he was able to convince them promising he would be coming back._

_Ride back home was scary; Rachel had given her phone to him as he had broken his and kept calling but no answer. He was tensed and was driving fast, at a speed that if his father got to know, he would surely ban him from driving ever again but he didn't care, he needed to get home and fast. All the lights were open, house looked too peaceful but as he came near the door, all the blood drained out of him. The door was open though his father's car was parked outside. They never left the door opened specially at night. The few steps were unbearable to walk and each step became more forceful then the other. And as he walked inside, his worries and fears collided on him making him stagger as he looked at the havoc in front of him._

* * *

"What happened next Kurt?" Sugar's voice brought him back to present.

"No one answered so I went there to check but as we all know I was too late" he said in a rush

He had reached his parents grave, it had been eight years since he came to visit them and it still hurted like the first time he visited their graves.

As tears escaped his eyes, he whispered "I am sorry I haven't been a good son" and he put the rose on their respective graves.

"I am sorry Kurt"

"Its fine sugar, it hurts because nothing can fill their place but I have learned to live with it" he told her gravely.

They took some time of silence so Kurt could get himself together and spend some time with his parents. Afterwards they went to the hospital to talk to the doctor about Carole's still having pain. Fate had been always cruel to him but how smooth was it because the next part of the story was taking place in the very same hospital.

"You already have the documents describing the incident so I don't need to tell that in detail" he said in an unemotional voice. In response Sugar just nodded so he continued "Well after I got to know that I have been left alone, my world was ripped apart, agony, pain and sadness were my only companions. Everyone tried to bring me out of this but it was like I was caged in it, nothing else mattered and doctors said that I have been pulled in deep depression"

"But you did come out?  
Kurt gave a bitter laugh "Yes I did but I wasn't recovered you see after a week I did came to my senses, I cried and screamed and that is why doctor Kitty Rue discharged me, she had asked that I should not be left alone so Carole took me with her and I didn't have strength to argue with them".

"Kurt you are a little late for your appointment" A teasing voice came from behind him

"A minute up doesn't count late Doctor Kitty"

She gave a quiet laugh "This is my friend, Sugar" She just nodded toward her and continued "Well I am very happy you are making new friends after such a long time" and she motioned him to enter her office.

"I will be back in a while Sugar"

Her office was still the same, not too bright but not white like the rest of hospital. It had bits of color that uplifted the atmosphere. He remembered when he had asked her about it, she had told him it was because when after treating people she needed to be in place which gives positive vibes so she could treat the next patient with hope.

"Well we have retaken Carole's tests but as before all her vitals are okay except her blood pressure which you need to keep in check. I am giving you some medicines make sure she takes it because though she's a nurse she sure gives a hell when taking medicine"

And they both laughed.

"Thank you" Kurt said while getting up but the doctor stopped him

"Kurt I wanted to ask you the last time you visited but you were already too tensed, I guess now would be okay. How are you?"

"I…" he was about to say he was fine but he needed to tell someone and she has been his doctor "My decision to come here has opened a lot of wounds that brought back the nightmares and pain"

"I thought so, well I say anything because Rachel had already told me" at this Kurt was filled with anger but he kept himself in control, "so I can only give you some painkillers and a recommendation to call me when needed"

"Thanks Kitty" and with that he went out before she could stop him

"I hope I didn't take long"

"Oh no not at all, what does Carole reports say?"

"Except her blood pressure waving up and down, everything is fine"

The silence was awkward so he went on with his story.

"The days were lonely even though I was surrounded by my friends but the most difficult part was spending nights"

"Why…" but loud screams intervened her question.

And he froze to the place because those screams did not only come from the same room that he was admitted to eight years ago but he was reminded of his own screams.

* * *

_The night was too quiet, the darkness was too sharp but he didn't have any strength to move and the faint pain that he had been feeling all day was intensifying. It was like his chest was compressing and all the strain was making it difficult for him to breath. And the pain in his back was like that every part of it was breaking in the opposite directions. He couldn't bare more, he wanted it to stop but it got more intense and a scream escaped his lips. _

"_Kurt… oh my…" and the rest of her sentence drowned in Kurt's screams._

"_Pl… please… please stop this….please I beg you… Carole…" and he screamed again as he felt being torn apart from the inside._

"_Sweetie please try to relax, I am right here" _

_But whatever she was saying it didn't matter except the pain that was clawing inside him. He kept screaming and thrashing, crying and begging for this pain to be over so he could breathe and rest. It felt as if this torture would never end. The arms that had embraced him to calm him weren't helping; the voice falling on his ears didn't go through all the way, his own screams scorched his throat and his eyes burned from all the crying. He didn't know when he stopped screaming, when the pain ended but he was grateful for it to end._

"_Its okay sweetie, you are gonna be fine" he at last heard Carole's teary voice_

_He just smiled and asked for water in his weak voice. She helped him get up a little and hold the glass while he drank. It was then he noticed that Finn was there as well and that was the last thing before darkness engulfed him in a very tiring night._

* * *

Somebody pulled him and was calling his name.

"Kurt…"

"Sorry… I…" his voice was weak but raw from the pain he had felt in his memory

"It's okay, I understand"

"You see the girl thrashing and screaming" he looked at her to see her nod so he continued "she's having a panic attack and from my guess, it's her first time"

"How do you know?"

He gave a sad, short laugh. Her question sounded absurd to him but he knew Sugar wasn't the person with big brains. She was only good with words and that is the only reason she had job with one of the biggest publication houses.

"Because I had spent many nights bearing the same pain" he heard her gasp but started to walk towards the exit "that is why nights were unbearable".

Reaching the car, he looked at her. All the color had drained from her face and he asked her about her thoughts.

"I am trying to imagine the pain that you must have gone through"

"Have you ever had your bone broken?"

"Once, I broke my arm by falling from a tree. The pain was so much that I fainted from it" she winced most probably recalling the pain.

"Now imagine every vertebrae breaking apart twisting in a different direction leaving you breathless" his voice was remotely even.

"How did you bare it?" she whispered

"I learned to live with it, at the start Carole used to be with me but gradually I learned to keep the pain and screams in me. It hurted like hell and the screams that I kept locked inside me burned me from the inside but I didn't wanted to give Carole or Finn any problem then I the already I was causing"

"Why didn't you go back to your own house?"

"Because Carole is my sole guardian after my parent's death, you see my mother and she are best friends from childhood, she is also my Godmother, my parents gave her my custody in case anything happened to them so I had to live with her according to their wish and also that the Hummel house was nothing without its real owner".

"Is that why you made it a kind of orphanage"

"No its no orphanage, it's for the kids whose parents disown them or are abusive to them. It was my mom's dream; she wanted to help these kids. Most of the kids find work and live life elsewhere after having enough money but those who need help work at the Hummel garage which is under Finn, my step brother who had been trained directly by my dad".

"But why go through all of this trouble Kurt?"

"Because I understood their pain, we may have faced different situations but the pain is very much the same of loosing someone we love. Here they are taken care of with love and attention; Miss Emma Pillsbury makes sure everything goes smoothly".

They were sitting in his favorite coffee shop, it had good memories but none came to him as he was surrounded with those that still gave deep wounds.

"So what happened afterwards?"

It took him a moment to understand that she was asking about the story.

"It took a while to settle things but I didn't want to be a burden so I started working as a waiter in a small coffee shop, with this the days became tolerable, interaction lessened the pain and loneliness caused by my parent's absence but the nights were the same, pain and nightmares never left me alone . I wasn't ready to go to school, face everyone's concern or the jock's bullying so I missed out a year. And in that year I learned to control myself, to keep my emotions hidden, to keep pain locked away and even took self defense classes"

"That must be harsh year for you"

"Very, in fact if my friends wouldn't have supported me I may not have been able to even attend the school next year specially Mercedes, she maybe a diva but when it comes to her friends she goes beyond length, I remember that I used to call her when I used to get too scared and every time she used to attend my call, listen to me babble and then helped me calm me down, telling me she was there no matter what"

"Your friends have a lot of impact on your life"

He laughed openly "I never made many friends but the ones I made, I treasured them and told them every single day how important they are to me so I used to take many of their advices that I found suitable but anyways after the year I joined back my school and my routine settled into its original form except my job".

"So did the jocks change their attitude towards you?"  
He looked at her and found that she seriously thought that they would have taken pity on him just because he had lost his parents, they would develop some emotions towards him. And that made him laugh though his laugh had no humor.

"No Sugar, those big heartless baboons don't take pity on you because you have lost someone you cared instead they see it as a chance to torture you into submission. I got into that misconception as well when my first week went too smoothly but they proved how wrong I was when I went back after the weekend and got myself face to face with the jocks"

* * *

**_(August, 10, 2009)_**

_The previous week had been so quiet that he had started to believe that maybe those big brainless jocks had a heart but his thought was short lived when he was stopped by Azimo._

"_So you came back to contaminate the school again"_

"_I am here to study just as you and now because of you I am getting late for my class"_

"_Oh the queer has got tongue as well" and they roared in laughter while big the pig head grabbed Kurt by his shirt "so tell me what do you study except to pass on your pathetic germs or to kill your parents with embarrassment" another howl of laughter while tears filled his eyes "oh look, the little princess is about to cry" and he was pushed into the locker "how pathetic!"_

"_You should better leave him before I pin you against that locker and leave a bruise on your pretty face by my fist" an unknown voice came to his aid _

"_Taking pity on a cock sucker, Anderson. We thought you were better than that" Azimo almost growled at the boy while leaving Kurt who slid down to the floor, shocked and scared._

_The boy came near him and looked at him, grimacing. For a second Kurt thought that he was grimacing ain disgust and was going to change his side, gang up with the football player and beat him up but instead he grabbed on to Azimo by his throat and told him in a cold voice_

"_Do you wanna pick up a fight with me? Cause you know better what me and my gang do and what is left of the other person after we are through with them" Azimo shuddered but said nothing so the boy continued "That's what I thought, now do yourself a favor and get lost" _

_As the boy released him, the group of Neanderthals ran as far away from them as possible but Kurt didn't look at them, too shocked at his luck and by the most beautiful and warm eyes he had ever seen._

"_Are you okay?" _

"_I am fine" Kurt said, he hadn't been bruised but the way his parent's death was mentioned was painful. "Thank you" he said standing and offering his hand hesitantly "Kurt Hummel" _

_The boy smiled and shook his hand with a tight and strong grip "Blaine Anderson"_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: there are lot of a flash backs in this chapter so keep up, if any confusion you can ask me.**

**Reviews will be helpful telling how you see the story and the chapters. **

**Please ignore my spelling mistakes and grammatical errors.**

******Disclaimer I don't own glee or any character in it **

**Hope you enjoy:)**

* * *

"Wait a second, you don't mean The Blaine Anderson, the younger son of the millionaire, Richard Anderson and Julia Anderson" She looked at him questioning

"Yes Sugar, the exact…" he wasn't able to complete his response as she shrieked and stopped him.

"Then maybe you know about his mys…"

He stopped her before she asked the same question that millions had asked but she would have to wait for it because it was not the right time.

"Sugar I understand your enthusiasm but I still believe that it's very rude to cut in between when someone is talking and I would appreciate if you do not do that again and again cause I have difficulty continuing"

"Oh… I am so sorry, Kurt" she said looking embarrassed.

"It's okay, just try not to do that too much" he said giving her a polite smile and after her nod he continued with his story "anyways, as I was saying when Blaine saved me from those jocks I was very grateful to him but before any of could go beyond introducing ourselves, I had to go. When my friends got to know about it they were angry at the jocks but soon that changed into shock when I told them about Blaine's intervening"

* * *

_For the previous hour he and whole of the glee club had been listening to Santana that how she will go and teach those big baboon asses a lesson for messing in her words 'her lady Hummel' mixed with Spanish slangs and he would have let it so on if she didn't started to walk towards the door. Her advance was stopped by Mercedes who put her hand on her mouth to make her shut up and asked Kurt to continue._

"_Thank you, Cedes" she gave him a polite smile "anyways so I am about to get pin against this locker when this boy comes up and scares the jocks away. I was shocked when I saw Azimo and other Neanderthals getting terrified by a one boy when he came I thought he will get beaten or will change his decision and side with the jocks"_

"_Boy… there is only one guy that scares the shit out of the jocks but…"_

_Now they were confusing him, shouldn't they be happy that he was saved from the jocks tyranny and yet here they were talking about some guy and his gang which was irritating him._

"_What the hell are you guys talking about?" he shouted above their voices_

_They all stared at him for a second or two before Puck explained about it all._

"_We are talking about the leader of the Warbler gang, Blaine Anderson"_

_Kurt had heard a lot about this so call gang and the commotion it caused but he still didn't understand all this argument._

"_Even if Blaine is leader of some gang, why are you making all this fuss?"_

"_You don't get it dude, he is simple ruthless. He and his gang had been suspected in every Westville robbery when it got too much Blaine had been suspended because apparently he was the most trouble making though his parents tried to bribe his school again"_

"_I m just surprised they let him stay there for so long"Rachel asked _

"_Rich parents means you own the world and he isn't a bully" Mike said in a mock amusement_

"_You should be happy that I had been saved from becoming the jock's punch bag" Kurt asked now extremely annoyed_

"_We are happy for that but Blaine doesn't do help stuff not unless he wants something in return" puck explained_

"_And with you I can only assume that he wants to get a piece of that beauty that you keep hiding under your oh so fabulous clothing" Mercedes told him with a wink embarrassing him and making him blush_

"_Well as you say he wants to have what do you say," and he made speech marks in the air "a piece of me" and continued with false politeness "so you can all loosen your worries as he's not getting any of this hot shot beauty"_

_And with that he left his friends with their own thoughts._

* * *

"So was Blaine really trying to get in your pants" sugar asked

Kurt just gave a small amused laugh.

"No, I didn't think so, his help sounded genuine but after that we didn't get a chance to talk but whenever we saw each other, I had this strange feeling, a compulsion to know him, to understand him"

"What was his reaction?"

Kurt lips turned into smile on their own as he remembered his reaction.

* * *

_It was a bad day for him, he had again woken up with a nightmare that caused him to have an anxiety attack leading to body ache than though the jocks had stopped bullying him; they still loved to throw their snobbish comment at him like this morning he was passing through the cafeteria when he heard someone saying that how will his dead parents react if they knew that Kurt was Blaine's dirty little whore. He wanted to scream and cry but instead he walked on pretending not to hear the taunt or the rude snickering behind them. And then in glee club why can't Rachel stop advertising about herself, her beauty and her talents. He seriously wanted to sew her fucking mouth so she could stop screaming about herself. In aggression he stormed out of the choir room, went to his locker, took out the things and was ready to take off to home but before he could move his eyes found being trapped in those warm honey eyes and smile that literally burned all the bad stuff in his life and made him smile involuntarily and with a wink Blaine left leaving him their blushing._

* * *

"He used to have this arrogant smirk all the time but when we came in each other's sight, he used to give this smile that brightened my whole day and then passed on with a friendly wink that used to make me blush"

"So he liked you?"

"I didn't know but I really wanted to uncover the mystery that was one Blaine Anderson and I got that chance a month afterwards when Mr. Schuester called me after glee rehearsal and there was Blaine standing awkwardly with him"

* * *

_Kurt had come back after their song rehearsal in the auditorium and their stood Blaine awkwardly twitching waiting by Mr. Schuester._

"_Umm…" _

"_Kurt you are here, well this is Blaine Anderson"_

_As if he didn't already know, come on he leads a gang that is the new gossip of this place and is the son of millionaire parents, who wouldn't know him. Blaine had been giving the looks that showed he was on the same train page but for the sake of politeness Kurt still nodded at the introduction and gave him a shy smile._

"_And Blaine this is Kurt Hummel, who will be helping you settling down in the club"_

_Blaine smirked while Kurt asked in shock "What?"_

"_Blaine you can go now but make sure to arrive at the rehearsal tomorrow, Kurt will be there to help you with anything"_

"_Thank you" he said,a wink at Kurt and than he left_

"_Mr. Shue from when did I became the babysitter" he really wanted to know the guy but not in a way which will get his friend's direct attention whom he had promised that they will not be crossing their paths that can lead to any kind of 'relation'._

"_Kurt I understand your resistance," misinterpreting his hesitance "But his parents have donated a huge amount to the school. He needs footing in one of the clubs so I took that responsibility on me cause we already know hes a warbler but I need someone who can keep an eye on him and push him to come to every rehearsal and who else is better than you"_

_He was thinking about all the things he had heard including Blaine's stubbornness and he knew himself, only kid with a big sarcastic bitchy problem that had no filter when it came to something he needed to get done. And Blaine's mystery was already nagging him so he gave in._

"_Ok I will see how can I help him and push him to attend the glee"_

"_Thank you, Kurt"_

_With that he took off with thoughts of the task at his hand and Blaine. He just hoped Blaine wouldn't annoy him and he wouldn't do anything stupid that may get him in trouble with the gang._

* * *

"You wanted a chance with the millionaire playboy and you got one" Sugar squealed

Kurt gave an amused laugh "you make it sound like I was trapping Blaine for his money or his playboy quality but anyways I just wanted to know the playboy and his mysterious ways"

"So were you able to push Blaine to every glee practice?"

"He didn't need pushing; he came on his own will though that caused a slight wave of tease and flirt in glee club," at Sugar's confused look he explained further, "That was a problem in the start as almost every member has their partners but soon everybody understood that it was in Blaine's nature to tease and flirt with boys and girls"

"Oh… And did you accomplish the task of knowing him?"

"Blaine was a completely different personality than the one I had came to recognize after that day he had helped me. You see sometimes I helped him with his studies and songs that gave me some time alone with him. He was kind, smart, funny but most of all he had a good heart."

"You liked him didn't you?"

"I can't deny that I wasn't attracted to him, I am gay and he was a young attractive or as people said sex on a stick kind of guy but what most attracted me was the way he sang pouring all his heart out."

"His voice must have been good"

"When I first heard him, it was like I was melting unconsciously in the honey, velvet voice and the Katy Perry song"

"Katy Perry?"

"Yeah his so called guilty pleasure which everyone knew about, he was crazy

* * *

"_Give a big New Direction welcome to Blaine Anderson" Mr. Shue said in his happy booming voice_

_Kurt snickered seeing as he sat on his seat looking the temperature dropping and the glares towards Blaine which had no effect on him._ about her songs"

"_Is he even good?" That must be Finn seeing his leadership in danger_

_That affected Blaine a lot as he stared at Finn with cold, sly smirk "Good, I am perfect, hot shot and can beat that cute little ass of yours while singing or fighting"_

"_Let's bring this argument to civility and singing only" _

_Finn being the dumbass had to go on saying, "prove it!"_

"_With pleasure" and wit that Blaine closed his eyes and started singing_

_Kurt felt as if he was hearing the angel singing and was sure that all his friends would be gaping at Blaine with hanging open mouths as he sang teenage dream._

_You think I'm pretty_

_Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down_

_kurt was sure out of words, he felt as if each word was being printed in his heart as the words touched his ears soothing him till his core._

_Before you met me_

_I was alright but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

_[Chorus:]__  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back_

_With that Blaine opened his eyes and took a seat near Kurt smirking. It took Kurt a minute to get back to reality._

"_You are good" Kurt said in awe_

"_Thank you" and there was sincerity in his voice._

"_Looks like its official, welcome to the New Directions Blaine" _


	7. Chapter 7

**It has been hectic few months so I have been really busy with my exams and a lot of other things and unable to update, I hope you forgive me and stay with me in this crazy ride.**

**Reviews will make my spirit soar while telling the story. So plz plz do tell how you like it.**

**Please ignore my spelling mistakes and grammatical errors.**

**Disclaimer I don't own the song,glee or any character in it**

**Hope you enjoy:)**

* * *

"Why a month?"

"Well you see, Blaine maybe a millionaire, he was a student with bad reputation and too many fights causing detentions so this was a productive way to spend his detentions " he explained

"So glee was as a punishment instead it brought the play boy chemistry?"Sugar all but screamed out

"A very awkward and confusing chemistry"

"And what about the rest of the club, did they approve of this close friendship?"

"No, they were very aggressive towards him when he flirted with me otherwise they were casual towards him but they didn't want us to be close but they couldn't do anything as our time together was because of Mr. Schue's request and we didn't felt the need to tell how much of it was because of the request"

"So there was no romance or any you know?"

Funny she was blushing asking him and yet wanted that he tells her about his 'relation'.

"We did get into romance…"

"But?" she encouraged him to go on

He snickered before elaborating his thoughts.

"It was Friday; we were all looking forward for the weekend after continuous hectic routine for more than a week and we were all ready for a relaxing rest time, so when at last my extra class with Blaine came to an end I was more than happy to go home but he was fidgeting a lot"

* * *

"_Blaine just say whatever you want to and get over it" he snapped at Blaine agitatedly_

"_Someone is very cranky today" he smirked_

_Kurt gave him his best 'icy bitch glare' that made many spill their beans._

"_Well… umm… I am having a party on Sunday and umm I wanted to… umm…invite you" Kurt looked at him confused so Blaine hurriedly explained further "I would have invited the glee club but it's not their type of party" _

"_And what makes you so sure that this party is of my type"_

"_I don't know but I guess we will see"_

_There was mischief in his eyes as he took out invitation for the party. A black card, the front showed his full name in bold silver. Invading his personal space he whispered in his ear_

"_See you soon"_

_And left him there dazed, confused and totally turned on._

* * *

"You went to an Anderson party?"

"No I went to Blaine's party; Anderson's party includes his parents as well. Damn! That was the rowdiest party I went to and got wasted for the first time, most embarrassing, life changing scenario happened"

"What happened?"

And remembering everything Kurt started laughing.

"It had been one crazy weekend with even more surprising outcomes. I went to the party and for the first time after my parents death I had loosen myself and left the fear of my nightmares locked"

* * *

_He rang the bell of the huge mansion and waited to be allowed to enter. He could hear the noise and guessed that the party was on its peak so was his nerves. Every second increased it and got closer to the decision of turning back and going home._

"_Yes?"  
The voice brought me back from my thoughts and I looked at the man standing in front._

"_I am here for… umm… Blaine's party"_

"_Can I see your invite?"_

"_Yeah sure" _

_After getting checked he was lead to a hall where the party was being held. It was a beautiful place. Marble flooring with beautiful ceramic design; walls covering extraordinary paintings, roof bearing two chandeliers giving dim light and empowering the cool atmosphere. Across the hall Blaine singing some ridicules song on the stage and his voice booming across the hall. Group of teenage, drinking, screaming praises and dancing. _

_He walks towards the front and after making sure he been seen by the host moves to sit at the side taking a drink served by the blond waiter. The drink was cool and calming. He was sure that the beverage was tainted with alcohol but was too soothing to resist._

"_I guess the party was your type"_

"_I am still not sure, a little rowdy for me"  
"Well your cloths say otherwise, quite hot I must say"_

_A blush spread over his cheeks. He had spent hours on deciding what to wear and concluded that black was the theme for his attire today. So he wore his black skinny jeans that looked as If they were painted on, black shirt which said 'look out for the bitch' showing all his curves and the top of cherry his knee length boots. _

_Hid dressing was not very different from Blaine's. His grey shirt peeked a little from below his leather jacket and his dark blue skinny jeans. His personality dripped sex right now and his moth dried._

"_You don't look too bad yourself"_

"_Come on babe, you can do better than that" he snickered, took his empty glass, exchanged with a filled one and took one for himself. _

"_Maybe at the end of the party, if I am entertained enough"_

"_Let me introduce to you to my friends"_

_And with that he got to know the gang. They were all very close, like a loose family. Wes was Blaine's second and apparently his best friend, also the leader of the warbler glee council and in love with his gavel. His girl friend Anna, shy but with brilliant fashion sense. David was also a member of warbler glee council and a very rational person even in his drunken state while his girl friend Julie, crazy and rude. Jeff a crazy hyper guy and his boy friend Nick kind of a mischief, both part of the warbler glee club._

_In few hours I was laughing, enjoying myself with this crazy group of people who I met a little while ago and was now drunk of my ass._

"_Hey Kurt, you part of that club… what was the name? Umm Nude directions, right?" A snickered followed this comment_

"_Sorry Jeff, my glee club is not that cool but yes I am a member of __**NEW DIRECTIONS**__" he said emphasizing on the name_

"_Well than the stage all yours" Nick said nudging Blaine _

"_Sorry guys but I am in no mood of singing"_

"_Babe I told these asshole's that you are the best at least let them see why I sad that"_

"_No Blaine"_

_But unfortunately Blaine wasn't one of those who take no easily. He ended the distance between them and invaded Kurt's personal space and brought his lips near his, he could almost smell the cherry flavor, cinnamon and something he couldn't place on his breath. _

_And very slowly he whispered in his ear._

"_Please!"_

_Heart beating twice its rate, ragged breathing and in his confusion he breathed yes. Claps and snickering brought him back to his senses. As blood rushed to his cheeks making them rosy red._

_Blaine had cheated and now he was going to pay and he knew just the way._

_He explained the DJ what he wanted and grabbed the microphone._

"_Well people I have been requested to sing or should I say conned into singing so I need a payback so please adjust a little cause Blaine you are going down babe"_

_And with a wink he started to sing and dance in the sultriest way he could._

_I know I may be young, but I've got feelings too._  
_And I need to do what I feel like doing._  
_So let me go and just listen._

_All you people look at me like I'm a little boy._  
_Well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world._  
_Always saying little boy don't step into the club._  
_Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's what I love._  
_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)_  
_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA) (Do you like it)_  
_Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH) (This feels good)_

_He could see the effect his dancing and singing was having on Blaine and it was pure enjoyment. He stepped down of the stage sauntering towards Blaine, teasing him and breaking his cool façade._

_I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy._  
_But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy._  
_What's practical is logical. What the hell, who cares?_  
_All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there._  
_I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it._  
_I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it._  
_Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,_  
_(I just wanna dance next to you)_  
_To another time and place._  
_Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,_  
_(Are you ready)_  
_Leaving behind my name, my age._  
_(Lets go)_  
_(Like that)_  
_(You like it)_  
_(Now watch me)_

_Wrapping an arm around his body he sang closely to Blaine's ear making sure the words taunted him. His hand roaming over his body._

_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)_  
_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)_  
_Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)_  
_(Panting)_

_Making sure no one got the view where his hand went next, he palmed him and enjoyed seeing Blaine losing control and moaning._

_I really wanna dance, tonight with you._  
_(I just can't help myself)_  
_I really wanna do what you want me to._  
_(I just feel I let myself go)_  
_I really wanna dance, tonight with you._  
_(Wanna see you move)_  
_I really wanna do what you want me to._  
_(Uh Uh Uh)_  
_Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,_  
_(I just wanna dance next to you)_

_To another time and place._  
_Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,_  
_(Are you ready)_  
_Leaving behind my name, my age._  
_I'm a slave for you. (Take that) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it._  
_I'm a slave (It just feels right) for you. (It just feels good)_  
_I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it. (Baby)_  
_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)_  
_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)_  
_Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)_  
_(Panting)_  
_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)_  
_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)_  
_Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)_  
_(Panting)_  
_I'm a slave for you. (Here we go now)_  
_I cannot hold it; I cannot control it._  
_I'm a slave for you. (Here we go) I won't deny it, (Yeah)_  
_I'm not trying to hide it._  
_(Like that)_

_Blaine's mouth crashed with his own as he finished the song. Their tongues fighting for dominance ad they devoured each other, hands feeling the other. Forgetting the audience around until they started cat calling and applauding._

"_Whoa man that was the hottest make out I have seen obviously after us" _

"_Shut up Jeff"_

"_Hey we were not the one with the display though we don't mind, we sure understand all the talk about your hottie here"_

* * *

"You mean you sang Brittany Spear's I am a slave for you and then made out" her eyes could have popped out of her sockets the way she was looking at him "what next?"

"Well… I don't remember much except having a lot of lusting feelings, extreme exhaustion and waking up naked beside Blaine"


	8. Chapter 8

**The story continues to express that night and morning reaction. I wanna dedicate this chp to my bestfriend MZb who encouguraged me to write this story and help gain strength to write my first ever smut as well.**

**Please ignore my spelling mistakes and grammatical errors.**

**Warning: Smut ahead**

**Disclaimer I don't own glee or any character in it**

**Hope you enjoy:)**

* * *

"Holy shit! You mean you were drunk, slept with the hottie playboy, changed your virgin status and didn't remember any of it. Are you shitting with me?"

Kurt blushed, though he was not a baby penguin any more sex talk still made him feel like one.

"Well, no I didn't remember much but I didn't lose my virginity, even in drunken, lusting state I wouldn't do that though I did scrape parts of it"

"Oh My! So what were your thoughts after that?"

"That I needed to find my cloths, get out, make coffee, have advil to sooth the massive headache and then sort my feelings"

"You are kidding me, right? You had a young, handsome, millionaire playboy ready to satisfy you and you wanted to get out?"

"I didn't want a fling, I was and still am a hopeless romantic, for me little gestures like flowers and dating means a lot to me and I wasn't ready for 'friends with benefits' kind of relation, so I started to avoid him after that"

And before she could question next, his phone started ringing and defying gravity filled the air. He looked at the caller id and a smile started to form, brightening his mood.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" Whatever the person on the other side made him laugh "Of course… I know… so sorry but you know I couldn't bring you…. Yes they all are fine… They miss you too….. I know…..I …. I love you too sweetheart….. Okay give to Adam….. Yes, you gave his medicines….. And his work….. Thank you so much, I owe you a lot …Yes… Okay bye"

"Sorry it was important call"

He could see the intrigue in her eyes, a burning desire to question but he wasn't ready to answer it. "It's okay" and he was glad that she didn't pursue her chain of thought.

"We should go, it's late and Carole is waiting for me"

The drive to home was small but full of giddy feeling of course he remembered, how could he not. It was the first time he had any physical contact with another boy. It was the first step in their relation.

* * *

"_Wanna go to my room?"_

"_Yeah" _

_And he took his hand leading him towards his room through lighted corridors with beautiful paintings and leaving behind the dirty comments and innuendoes of his friends. He was filed with nerves, he hadn't even kissed anyone up till now and here he was in this room with the most sexy and popular guy of the school._

_As the door closed shut, he was grabbed by the arm and pushed him towards the door. Blaine's soft wet lips were moving in perfect synchronization with his own. His tongue coaxing his lower lip asking for permission which was readily given._

_His tongue battling with Kurt for dominance, exploring is mouth, taking the passion that was given and giving back the passion he could. The kiss was lustful but sweet and passionate. He had to break away to breath._

"_Bed…" Blaine asked in his husky voice_

_A nod and then both of them were falling on the bed, kissing on mouth and then shifting towards his neck. Blaine on top of Kurt, nipping, biting, sucking and marking his pale porcelain skin. A loud moan escaped his mouth when Blaine sucked on his pulse point._

"_Blaine please…" he begged not knowing for what._

_His jeans had gotten unbearably tight, uncomfortable and Blaine's next words could have relieved that but he was too scared._

"_Trust me; I won't do anything you don't want" _

"_I… I am not like other boys" tears sprung in his eyes_

"_Hey, you are beautiful as you are, never be ashamed and I wanna see that in its full form, okay?"_

"_Okay"_

_He slowly undoes his buttons, kissing the revealed pale porcelain skin underneath. _

"_Beautiful" he whispered once the shirt was discarded._

_He looked at Blaine and saw that his warm hazel eyes were clouded with desire and drunken haze. His features showed pure hunger but there was softness reflected in it as well. He closes his eyes and tilts his neck giving Blaine permission to continue. He attacks his neck, biting, bruising and then licking to sooth. Hands roaming over the body feeling and lusting._

_He gasped as his fingers came in contact with the pink buds. He gave a sly smile, and tweaked the bud ._

"_Please…"_

"_Sshhh…. I will take care of you" and with that he took the right bud in his mouth licking and biting it making Kurt writhe underneath him. After caressing he gave the same assault to his left nipple while playing with the other until it hardened._

_Then he continued south, slowly and teasingly. Kurt was now mess with pleas, gasps and moans felling from his mouth. He lifted his hips to assist him to take of his jean and boxer._

_He realized that he was naked; he felt venerable and started to curl in himself. _

"_Don't you are perfect"_

"_Your clothes…."_

_He was still dressed, so he quickly took off his shirt, jean and bower revealing his tanned body with muscled chest, his hard nipples, sculptured abs, his long thick cock which was erect, and his legs. He went back on Kurt. His feather light touches on his chest made him go crazy and returned to pay attention to Kurt._

_His legs were kissed, his inner thighs praised with licks and bites, and his cock strained towards his stomach with deep pink. Kurt was totally wracked with need and needed to cool down or he wouldn't need stimulation for his ejaculation. _

_Blaine got up and laid beside him and kissed him on mouth, his lips soothing and calming, tongue sucking the other's releasing the tension in his body. Once he had calmed down enough they scissored their legs together, Blain covering Kurt and quickly began rutting against each other, their erections side by side between their stomachs._

_The sight of Blaine, eyes closed, cheeks flushed, lips parted and tiny moans escaping his mouth was entrancing. He had never seen a more beautiful site._

_The rhythmic tapping of skin hitting against skin, heads falling back and moans filling the rom._

_His body heating up, a tense anticipation building deep in his stomach, growing and swelling._

"_Fuck, Blaine! Fuck! Oh fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!"_

_Blaine managed a tiny breathless laugh at his sudden outburst before his own orgasm started to build. He dug his fingers into Blain's hip encouraging him to go faster._

"_Shit, Kurt! Oh God, so close"_

_Kurt arm tightened around Blaine's waist. Blaine sank his head down to Kurt's shoulder, his hands tightened and clasped onto the shoulders and let himself fall of the edge with a scream of Blaine's name. He lost his senses for a while but when he emerged back to conscious he was too tired, sticky, and sweaty. Unable to open his eyes he whispered, _

"_Blaine…" _

"_Go to sleep, you are too tired, I will take care of you" he said in a rough a whisper_

_The last thing he sensed was a warm wet cloth cleaning him and a warm body spooning him. _

* * *

Of course morning was another situation, he was satisfied, happy but in an unknown room with a headache and a naked boy, moreover Blaine with him, he got scared so wore his cloths and fed from there leaving an apology note.

Ringing the door bell, he waited for somebody to let him in.

"Sweetie, we missed you at breakfast" Carole hugged him opening the door "Come on in"

* * *

**It was my first time try on writing smut so plz plz plz review and tell how good or shitty it was. Reviews would be appreciated for a quick update.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well here is another chp with a lil bit of Kurt's family time and Klaine's realtion progress, hope you like it**

**Please ignore my spelling mistakes and grammatical errors. **

**Disclaimer I don't own glee or any character in it **

**Hope you enjoy:)**

* * *

"Sweetie, we missed you at breakfast" Carole hugged him opening the door "Come on in"

"Yeah I went early to visit mom and dad, then went to visit our house, workshop and some other places and lost track of time"

"They would be so proud to see the successful, handsome man you have become. Rachel was telling me about your new fashion line and they sound inspiring" she told him, having a proud gleam in her eye

"It was inspired by you Carole; I had lost everything after my parent's death and with school bullying but you gave me home, family, love, safety and most of all hope. My new line shows that hope and love you gave me"

Her eyes shone with tears, and she hugged him tight. He had missed this warmth, this love in New York and he took what he could from these little moment that he allowed himself to be emotional.

"Sometimes I am sure she loves you more than me" Finn came grumbling but obviously teasing.

"Stop being jealous Finny and join the hug, you too Rachel"

And with that he was trapped between the bodies of his family. A feeling of happiness rarely of this magnitude exploded in his heart. Tears escaped his eyed and traced down to his cheeks and falling on the ground.

"Ok enough of this emotional drama, let's go eat I am starving" Finn all but growled

"You are always hungry honey though you ate a stack of pancake with whipped cream, fruits and chocolate syrup" Rachel told him with love pouring out of her every word.

"She's right you are a big giant who eats like he's not gonna get anything for tomorrow to eat"

"Come on Kurt, I am a growing man, I need food to grow"

He rolled his eyes with fondness and the rest of the day went like that. Arguing, joking with each other. He could see Rachel staring at him sometimes question in her eyes but he ignored that. Over all he had a good time until the darkness of night crept into his sleep and brought nightmares and loneliness.

* * *

"So what happened then?"

"Well I started to ignore to him, every time I saw him, I blushed at the memory, me naked with him in his bed and turned around leaving before he could approach me. Always being with someone when we had a class together"

"And nobody found your behavior suspicious?"  
"My friends though were great and they cared about me a lot but they weren't… observant when it came to me. They just thought that I had taken their advice seriously and parted my ways with Blaine"

"What were your feelings during this all fiasco?"

"To tell you the truth, I was sad. I am the kind of the guy that gets easily attached and what happened between us I started to like him romantically, I wanted it but I knew he didn't want to be in a relation and that saddened me that I had any kind of sexual experience that was sexual predator. So I tried to stay away from him"

"Wow you really had painted a bad image for him"

"No and before you interrupt, all the things I said, they were the things I told myself to not get any more deep with him. Yes he was a playboy; I myself have seen him with a new boy every week but he was not a sexual predator. Instead after our little encounter at party I never saw him with another boy but I didn't let myself hope"

"Why? He could have changed you know, maybe felt for you something as well" she asked confused.

He gave her a sad smile remembering his thought and reasons that time.

"I had lost everything Sugar; my whole life had been torn apart. I was in control now moving on but I had hopes and dreams then that were killed, bled out in my parent's blood. I knew the pain that still haunted me at nights; I wasn't ready to suffer again"

"I…."

"Don't worry, I was young, traumatized and recovering so I didn't give him any chance though my heart begged to change my decision"

"But you did change your decision?"

"It was a month before regionals, Mr. Schue gave us an assignment to express ourselves and then relate to ourselves to others. I felt that everything I do was pretence, a façade; a mask that I wore to kept myself from hurting so the song I sang portrayed exactly that and then…"

* * *

_As he entered, his eyes flicked towards the bad boy who had stolen his peace. Sitting there in his leather jacket and tight leather pants with his knee length shoes, he looked gorgeous. The only difference was he looked sad, tired with dark circles surrounding his eyes. He hadn't noticed that before. Suddenly he looked up and hazel eyes met the glaze ones. It could have been a magical moment but fear got him and he broke the eye contact._

_First turn was his and anyone could join if they felt they could relate but he was sure none of them would be feeling the same. He told the band about his song. Took a deep breath, closed his eyes and poured his heart out._

_Face to face and heart to heart_  
_We're so close yet so far apart_

_I close my eyes I look away_  
_That's just because I'm not okay_  
_But I hold on I stay strong_  
_Wondering if we still belong_  
_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_  
_Reach down underneath it_  
_Tear down all the walls_  
_Will we ever have a happy ending_  
_Or will we forever only be pretending_  
_Will we (oh oh oh all) ways (oh oh oh all)ways (oh oh oh all) ways be...pretending_

_A voice that had always given his goose bumps started singing halting his own voice. His eyes opened at once and he found himself looking at Blaine. He couldn't understand because he never seen him like this then he understood that Blaine had stripped down all his walls and was showing him his venerable side. There was a strange silence and soon it felt as if they were the only one left in the room._

_How long do I fantasize_  
_Make believe that it's still alive_

_Once the shock of Blaine singing side tracked, they blended their voice together as needed in the song._

_Imagine that I am good enough_  
_If we can choose the ones we love_  
_But I hold on I stay strong_  
_Wondering if we still belong_  
_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_  
_Reach down underneath it_  
_Tear down all the walls_  
_Will we ever have a happy ending_  
_Or will we forever only be pretending_  
_Will we (oh oh oh all) ways (oh oh oh all)ways (oh oh oh all) ways be... keeping secrets safe_  
_Every move we make_  
_Seems like no-one's letting go_  
_And it's such a shame_  
_Cos' if you feel the same_  
_How am I supposed to know_  
_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_  
_Reach down underneath it_  
_Tear down all the walls_  
_Will we ever have a happy ending_  
_Or will we forever only be pretending_  
_Will we (oh oh oh all) ways (oh oh oh all)ways (oh oh oh all) ways be... (pretending)_  
_Will we (oh oh oh all) ways (oh oh oh all)ways (oh oh oh all) ways be...pretending, pretending_  
_Will we (oh oh oh all) ways (oh oh oh all)ways (oh oh oh all) ways be...pretending_

_Seeing Blaine in this state was too much, tears had gathered in his eyes which were not ready to escape and gave a burn._

"_Kurt I…"he began to say but whatever he was about to say was intervened by Kurt._

"_I am sorry but not… not now" and with that he ran out. _

_Not noticing the calls from his friends or Blaine's request to give him a chance or anything else, he just needed to get away before closing walls could fall on him, the slight pain in his chest could explode and broke his breathing process, or the screams that he wouldn't have been able to run away from so he kept running until his vision got blurry and his legs gave up and he fell._

_Shrinking in himself, he clutched his legs in tight embrace of his arms. Rocked and waited for everything to come to normal. _

"_Oh Kurt"_

_He couldn't see but recognized the voice; he said nothing after second felt arms around him, pulling him towards him and murmuring sweet nothing in his ear until he calmed down. It felt like ages before he could breathe again and see Blaine surrounding him protectively with tears running down his cheeks._

"_Why?" he whispered, exhaustion taking over his body_

_He cleaned his tears before answering "You are different babe, you don't want the money or a fling, and you want the real thing. You are innocent, brave and when you decide to do something you give your all. You are special and I want you to be my special one"_

_His voice had none of his cockiness or pretence that he felt sometimes around him and his talk. It felt real, sincere and this gave a warm, tingling feeling all over his body. A pull so strong pushed him towards joining his lip with Blaine._

_Their kiss was not the one like before; it was slow, mesmerizing and loving. Their lips moved in synchronization, it had no tongue or teeth just simple love radiating through the dance of lips and when they broke apart both were wearing the goofiest smile with shine in their eyes._

"_I…."_

"_Later Kurt you are exhausted and we should go before anyone sees us like this"_

_He nodded and with that Blaine helped him towards his car. He sat him in the passenger seat and walked towards the driver seat himself._

"_What about your bike?"_

"_I will get it later" and with that he started the car and drove out of the parking place. He wanted to ask him how did he had his keys but he had no strength left, his eyes were drooping close and his muscles were aching. "Go to sleep, I will take care of you"_

_And with that he went to deep sleep with happy thoughts about him and Blaine._

* * *

_**Reviews will be appreciated and boost my confidence in the story.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**A short chapter cause I am at my grandmother's and its difficult to write and type. **

**Please ignore my spelling mistakes and grammatical errors. **

**Disclaimer I don't own glee or any character in it**

**Hope you enjoy:)**

* * *

"When I woke up was a little disoriented, I had slept peacefully which was very rare, I had a warm body beside me that had me in its embrace, curls that tickled my neck and I was totally comfortable" he explained his feelings after his break down "all in all I feel refreshed"

"So that means…"

"I liked him… a lot, it wasn't that he was the first person to pay me attention or he was a millionaire, no it had nothing to do with that instead whenever I was with him, I felt safe, protected and cared for not a burden passed on"

"Did Carole or Finn ever mad3e you feel like you were imposed on them, an extra burden?"

Question was normal after the way he described his feeling and as Sugar was a novelist, she needed to cover every aspect but still a flame of anger coursed through his veins and was reflected in his eyes but he tried to answer back as smoothly as he could.

"No, they never made me feel like an outsider. They always found a way to include me their life though I wasn't readily accepting them. I first became close to Finn, he helped me with my bullies, with settling back in my life and like brothers we fought, we shred moments and we bonded."

"What about Carole, did you bonded with her easily?"

"To tell you the truth no, I had difficulty that. You see we were really close before the tragedy but when I lost my parents I needed something to back those wounds. My dad though was very caring and loving even after knowing I was gay, it was my mom I was closed to so though it still hurt it was easier to stitch back but my mom was my world, that had been shattered and nothing could put it back except time and bonding with Carole in that way felt as if I was betraying my mom or trying to bring back a reflection of my world"

"But how could you think that when you knew no one could take place of your mother?"  
"I needed help Sugar, and I had plainly denied to go to some therapist so they could help me out, also I thought I deserved this pain?"

"Why?"

"I am a homosexual, in simple words I like the of the same gender and 'normal' people hate us, their belief is that we are not worthy beings and should be pushed and killed, so I obviously thought that this attack was because of my sexuality that my parents payed for"  
"Oh you poor poor boy, you would have been devastated"

"I was, everyone tried to change my opinion but I was so sure because why else would I be buried in guilt, they tried hard but was of no use cause my beliefs had been too strong to change by simple words without professional help"

* * *

"_You need help, dear and we can't give you that"_

"_So what, you want me to go to a fucking shrink so he can make me talk about how worthless I am and how I always cause problems to the ones I care about" he shouted in frustration_

"_Calm down, sweetie"_

"_Please Carole, just let it go, I… I can't, its too much" he whispered brokenly and with slumped shoulders and tearing eyes he went to his room_

* * *

"_These arguments were happening almost everyday"_

"I thought you said after a year, everything went back to being almost normal" She said confused

"As I said almost, everything was not ok. My emotions, my thoughts and my beliefs have been manipulated into making me believe that I was an abomination and the hurt and guilt hurt a lot"

"So how did you cope with it?"  
"I did not; I flowed with it until Blaine came in my life"

"How did he help you?"

"I was broken in the inside but had a hard exterior, my attraction to him, my liking and his attention towards small things related to me were a big factor to my healing. He broke my exterior, put me together and help me build up again"

"So how did whole of the journey go?"

"Painful, exhausting, doubtful, refreshing and freeing"

"So how did it all start?"

"When I first met him, it was like he could stare right through my soul. Then all his attention though was too annoying but it made me feel good about myself that maybe somebody saw me beyond the image of fashionista, pale, thin, orphan gay. But that wasn't enough, morning after the party I was devastated because I had lost something special in the spur of moment just for the sake of hormones. That made me feel incomplete, used and unforgivable"

"Which is why you ignored him?"

"Yes and also that my attraction to him was too much, I wasn't sure I was strong enough to not give in"

"When you got to know about Blaine's true feeling did that change your feeling towards the party night?"

"Not at first, I felt shallow to give in for such low motives but as the time went I understood that, that was the first step for us to understand our feelings and I cannot feel shallow for that"

"So what happened when you got up after the emotional drama?"

"Well I wasn't in my room, so I was confused to where I was. At my movement he got up and explained where we were, then we talked a little and just laid with each other in peace"

* * *

_His body was too heavy, every move ached, every breath pain. It was too bright and his eyes stung, he felt a warm body against him, an arm draped over him and curls tickling his neck. Blaine… the whole day suddenly came flashing in front of him and he sat abruptly._

_Blaine stirred in confusion and asked in a sleep filled voice "what happened?"_

"_I… where am I?"_

"_This is my residence"_

"_What am I doing here?"_

"_Well you fell asleep in the car and I didn't want to wake you up so I brought you here. You had a slight fever which went down half an hour later and I am really sorry I didn't meant to fell asleep"_

"_Its okay; I was just bewildered"_

"_Oh…"_

_An awkward silence fell over them which was broken by Blaine._

"_So…"_

"_So what happens now?"_

"_I really like you Kurt, you are not like the others and that intrigues me"_

"_You like me because I am different" he whispered_

"_It's a good different Kurt. Your beauty inside and out is what makes you different"_

"_Why do you think I am beautiful?"_

"_Why not? You had dealt with many hardships and you believe the worst of you" his observation astounded him "but still you are optimistic towards others, you are kind, compassionate, loving and so much more that if I continue telling it will cover up a novel"_

_Tears trailed down his cheeks. Too many overwhelming emotions drowning him. How? How was it possible? This was impossible, this wasn't happening._

"_I just want to give us a chance, I want to give myself a chance in a relation and I want you to give a chance to us and yourself"_

"_I want to" he whispered _

He took his hands in his before speaking "Then trust yourself enough, you deserve happiness and I promise to help you heal yourself, towards your happiness. I promise I will help you to get that pain and guilt rid from you babe, just give us a chance, be with me"

He closed his eyes; let few more tears escape and took deep breaths before giving a slow whisper.

"Yes"

Blaine smiled and closed their distance before attaching his lips with him in a slow, hopeful dance.

* * *

**Please review because they are great motivators. You will be hearing from me soon hopefully**


End file.
